


do you trust me?

by justashotofdepresso



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, M/M, and its ironstrange, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justashotofdepresso/pseuds/justashotofdepresso
Summary: tony and stephen bein cute together. that's it.prompt:"do you trust me""no"“dude come on you’re ruining the moment you’re supposed to say yes”“oh shit okay lemme try again: f u c k no”





	do you trust me?

“tony _please _.”__

____

____

“no dumbledore i refuse.”

“my name is stephen, you asshat”

“i prefer the term bootyheadwear.”

“tony. what the fuck.”

“what? asshat is just too,,,,commonplace”

stephen sighed. “just eat something, tony. please?”

“no”

“why not.” 

“because i’m busy.”

“doing?”

“work” 

stephen looked around the workshop at the half-built lego death star on one table, the day-old pizza accompanied by empty beer bottles on the other, the pieces of scrap metal littered all over the main table, and at tony, who was hitting the said pieces of metal with….was that a wooden spoon? “i didn’t know that beating the shit out of metal was in your job description tony.”

tony glanced up. “who says i have a job description.”

stephen snorted. “you do. constantly” he made his voice go up about two octaves. “ ‘my name is tony stark and i’m a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist who’s a mechanic on the side’. christ, it’s all you ever talk about.”

tony looked up from his piece of battered metal. “what, you jealous potter? you sad i don’t talk about you more?” he grinned, walking slowly around his excessive number of worktables to where stephen was sitting on an armchair (that tony kept in his workshop specifically for stephen, not that he would ever let him know that.) “you sad your baby boy doesn’t show you off?” he grinned wolfishly down at stephen, bracing himself on the armrests of the chair.

stephen rolled his eyes. “i’m so done with your shit tony.”

tony frowned. “what’s that supposed to mean? is that like a line you say before you kiss someone? ‘cause you dropped the ball there severus. way to go.”

“tONY! enough with the harry potter references! the official title is ‘master of the mystic arts, not wizard you dimwit.”

the mechanic leaned in close to the doctor’s face; an inch closer and they would be kissing. now wouldn’t tony like that. but instead he settled for: 

“do you trust me?”

“no”

tony pouted, leaning back. “duuuuude, come on, you’re ruining the moment. you’re supposed to say y e s.”

“oh shit, alright. lemme try again: _fuck _no.”__

____

____

“die”

“love you too asshat”

“that’s bootyheadwear to you my good sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys  
> thx sm to anoddconstellationofthoughts for the prompt go check them out they're literally amazing
> 
> go take a peek at a_static_world i love them smsmsmsm
> 
> leave comments/kudos cuz your bitch craves validation


End file.
